


a lover of the light

by gabriel42069



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Rosemary Month, Weddings, kanaya and rose's nissuin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel42069/pseuds/gabriel42069
Summary: “Do you, Rose Lalonde, take Kanaya Maryam to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, to honor, and to cherish?”“I do.” You carefully slide the ring onto Kanaya’s finger. “With this ring, you are made holy to me, for I love you as my soul. You are now my wife.”





	a lover of the light

**Author's Note:**

> hey! first off, tysm for reading! it means a lot to me! second, this is a very jewish wedding fic, written by a very jewish author. if you're not jewish, there might be parts you don't understand, so everything that i thought needed to be explained, translated, or elaborated on is defined in the end notes! if you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask me!
> 
> title comes from the mumford & sons song of the same name.

Kanaya joins you under the chuppah, looking radiant with white blossoms threaded through her hair and a gauzy veil falling down her back. The freckles on her cheeks are glowing green and her smile is ear-to-ear, her fangs bright in the sunlight.

She takes your hands in hers, purple nail polish shining on her claws, matching the jade green on yours. You and Kanaya step in circles together in the the short grass, turning slowly. _You’re the center of my world,_ you think, staring fondly at the curls of her hair and her delicately pointed ears.

When the seven turns are done, you turn back towards Roxy, who stands with a tallit around her shoulders and a Torah scroll in her hands, a beatific smile on her face. She hands you and Kanaya a glass filled with dark red pomegranate juice in lieu of wine. You smile at your bashert as Roxy recites the blessings. You know the words she says by heart but you don’t hear any of them, too focused on the way Kanaya’s nose wrinkles as she smiles.

You each take a sip from the glass before Roxy takes them back. Dave gives you Kanaya’s ring and Karkat gives Kanaya yours.

“I understand that you two have prepared vows of your own?” Roxy says with a grin. “I would, of course, expect nothing less. Rosie, if you will?”

You face Kanaya, taking her hands in yours again and pressing a kiss to the back of one.

“Kanaya…” you shake your head. “Kanaya Maryam, you are the light of my life. Both figuratively and literally. When… when we met for the first time, I had just died twice and become a god in the space of a few hours. Despite being able to see thousands of futures, I didn’t know how I could go on. But… then you were there, Kanaya. When I was drowning in myself, you were there to hold my hand and show me the path out of the water. You are a piece of my heart come to life and words will never-” you have to pause and take a deep breath. “Words will never be able to express how grateful I am, and how much - how much I love you, with every part of me, with every inch of my heart and soul. You are everything I want, everything I need, everything I have ever dreamed of. I am so lucky to have you, my love. I will love you forever, across a hundred universes and for as many years as you will have me. I love you endlessly.”

When you finish, you realize that there are tears in your eyes. It’s strange to feel them; it’s been so long since you cried. Kanaya’s hand cups your cheek and wipes away the tear, and you raise your head to smile at her. She moves her hand back down to hold yours.

"Rose," she says, sniffling a little, "you told me once that psychologically, young children tend to develop crushes on people they think are unattainable. When I was a wiggler, you were that person. I loved you before I even knew you, Rose, and I love you even more now. The first time I talked to you - well, technically the second, because the first was somewhat underwhelming -" she pauses to glare affectionately at John, who beams "- the first time we really talked, I knew I was gone. You were everything I had dreamed of and more. When we met, I fell head over nubs. You were funny, and smart, and ridiculous, and the most beautiful person I’ve ever known. I… I can't believe I'm here now, holding your hands, about to be your wife. I didn't think a future like this existed for me. Thank you for proving me wrong." She squeezes your hands. "I love you, Rose Lalonde. You are my favorite person in the world, my moon and stars, everything I could have ever hoped for, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Roxy walks over with the tallit she was wearing in her hands. Her eyes are red and her cheeks are slightly damp. She beams at you as she drapes one end around Kanaya’s shoulders and the other end around yours. She wraps it tight, pulling the two of you close together. Kanaya giggles and puts her hands on your sides, holding you close.

“ _Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha-Olam, boreh p'ri ha-gafen_.” Roxy reads the first blessing, her voice wavering a little.

Vriska stands up and takes the scroll that Roxy hands her. “ _Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha-Olam, she-hakol barah lichvodo_ ,” she reads. Her smile is the widest you’ve ever seen it, wider than it was when Terezi brought her back to the new planet, and you swear her cheeks are slightly blue with tear tracks.

She passes the scroll to Terezi, who is looking straight at the two of you with each and every one of her fangs showing through her smile. She holds the scroll to her nose and reads the next blessing. “ _Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha-Olam, yotzer ha-adam_.” She sticks her tongue out at you and passes the scroll to Karkat.

“ _Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha-Olam_ ,” Karkat reads, trying his best to hold back tears, “ _asher yatzar et ha-adam betzalmo, b'tzelem dmut tavnito, vehitkon lo mimenu binyan adei ad. Baruch Atah Adonai yotzer ha-adam_.” He gives the scroll to Dirk and wipes his eyes with the back of a hand.

“ _Sos tasis v'tagel ha-akarah, b'kibbutz bane'ha letocha b'simchaa_ ,” Dirk reads. His face is impassive behind his shades but his hands are holding the scroll tight and he has to stop and take a breath. “ _Baruch Atah Adonai, mesame'ach tzion b'vaneha_.”

John and Jade stand together and take the scroll from him, each holding one edge. “ _Sameach te-samach re'im ahuvim, k'samechacha yetzircha b'Gan Eden mi-kedem. Baruch Atah Adonai, mesame'ach chatan v'kalah_ ,” they read together, their voices blending. Both of them give you blindingly bright smiles before passing the scroll to Dave.

There are tears on your brother’s face as he takes the scroll. His shades are pushed up onto the top of his head and he’s wearing a red yarmulke. “ _Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha-Olam, asher barah sasson v'simcha, chatan v'kalah, gila rina, ditza v'chedva, ahava v'achava, v'shalom v're'ut. Me-hera Adonai Eloheinu yishama b'arei yehudah u'vchutzot yerushalayim, kol sasson v'eKol simcha, kol chatan v'ekol kalah, kol mitzhalot chatanim me-chupatam, u'nearim mimishte neginatam. Baruch Atah Adonai mesame'ach chatan im hakalah_.”

You realize when he finishes that there are tears on your face as well. Dave wipes his eyes and hands the scroll back to Roxy, who pulls him into a hug before turning back to you and unrolling the scroll further.

“May you be generous and giving with each other,” she begins. Kanaya leans her head down and rests her forehead against yours. “May your sense of humor and playful spirit always continue to enliven your relationship. May you always respect the diversity of peoplekind. May you act with compassion to those less fortunate and with responsibility to the communities of which you are a part. May you appreciate and complement each other's differences. May you always share yourselves openly with your friends and family. May your home be a haven of blessing and peace.” 

Roxy sniffs and wipes her eyes. She sets the scroll down and unwraps the tallit from around the two of you, draping it back over her own shoulders. She returns to her place and picks the scroll back up.

“Do you, Rose Lalonde, take Kanaya Maryam to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, to honor, and to cherish?”

“I do.” You carefully slide the ring onto Kanaya’s finger. “With this ring, you are made holy to me, for I love you as my soul. You are now my wife.”

“Do you, Kanaya Maryam, take Rose Lalonde to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, to honor, and to cherish?" 

“I do.” The ring is cold as she slides it onto your finger. “With this ring, you are made holy to me, for I love you as my soul. You are now my wife.” She raises your hand to her lips and presses a kiss against the ring.

Roxy gives you back the glass of pomegranate juice, and you and Kanaya pass it back and forth between you until the glass is drained.

You drop the glass onto the ground and turn to Kanaya. “Are you ready?” you mouth. She nods. You both raise your right feet and stomp on it in unison, shattering the glass into pieces that bury in the grass. You hear your friends and family cheering as you turn to Kanaya. She cups your cheeks, her ring cool against your jaw. You put your hands on her shoulders.

“I love you,” you whisper.

“I love you,” she whispers back. 

You lean in, and she leans in, and you kiss your wife for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> CHUPPAH - the tent/arch structure that is often seen at jewish weddings, used to symbolize the jewish home, under which the marriage takes place.
> 
> CIRCLING/HAKAFOT - typically, the bride walks around the groom seven times, to indicate the creation of a new family. rose and kanaya circle each other, which is often done in modern weddings. seven is considered the holiest, most perfect number in our culture.
> 
> BLESSINGS OVER WINE - two blessings are recited over wine at the beginning of the wedding ceremony: the traditional blessing over wine and the wedding blessing. because rose has struggled with alcoholism, i decided not to include alcohol in her wedding, but replace it with pomegranate juice, because pomegranates are the most jewish fruit, scientifically.
> 
> SEVEN BLESSINGS/SHEVA BRACHOT - the blessings recited by family or treasured friends. two versions of them were used in this fic. the translation of the hebrew used for the first set of the seven blessings is as follows:  
> Blessed are You, L-rd our G‑d, King of the universe, who creates the fruit of the vine.  
> Blessed are You, L-rd our G‑d, King of the universe, who has created all things for His glory.  
> Blessed are You, L-rd our G‑d, King of the universe, Creator of man.  
> Blessed are You, L-rd our G‑d, King of the universe, who created man in His image, in the image [of His] likeness [He fashioned] his form, and prepared for him from his own self an everlasting edifice. Blessed are You L-rd, Creator of man.  
> May the barren one [Jerusalem] rejoice and be happy at the ingathering of her children to her midst in joy. Blessed are You L-rd, who gladdens Zion with her children.  
> Grant abundant joy to these loving friends, as You bestowed gladness upon Your created being in the Garden of Eden of old. Blessed are You L-rd, who gladdens the groom and bride.  
> Blessed are You, L-rd our G‑d, King of the universe, who created joy and happiness, groom and bride, gladness, jubilation, cheer and delight, love, friendship, harmony and fellowship. L-rd our G‑d, let there speedily be heard in the cities of Judah and in the streets of Jerusalem the sound of joy and the sound of happiness, the sound of a groom and the sound of a bride, the sound of exultation of grooms from under their chupah, and youths from their joyous banquets. Blessed are You L-rd, who gladdens the groom with the bride.  
> the other set of blessings are recited all at once by roxy, because i couldn't choose just one.
> 
> BREAKING THE GLASS - traditionally, the groom breaks the glass to represent the covenant between the newlyweds, to show the strength of the relationship, and to recall the tragedy of the destruction of the Temple in jerusalem, along with a number of other reasons. in modern weddings, the newlyweds often smash the glass together.


End file.
